


Breaking Routine

by redhonedge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhonedge/pseuds/redhonedge
Summary: the stress of being the face of overwatch and the building pressure from the public has resulted in jack’s incapability of being able to sleep.( jack morrison / gabriel reyes ; sexual content ahead! )





	Breaking Routine

“I couldn’t sleep.”

They were war heroes.  
Heroes who had brought peace to the world, and yet now suffered beneath the public’s outcry against them. Allegations of corruption, abuse against human rights; its critics dug out more and more information and he found himself  _drowning i_ n it all.  
Too much more, and Jack did not know if he would be able to stay above the surface.  
  
Like the political unrest encircling Overwatch, likewise were the waters of Jack’s mind turbulent, unable to settle even with exhaustion creeping in at the corners.  
He had thought sleeping on Gabriel’s couch would be a solution, where he could perhaps escape the cycle within his own home, switch it up and pray his restless mind would settle when routine was broken.

  
He had been wrong.

“So you come harass me out of mine?”  
  
A heavily muscled back stretched and then fell back at ease, an airy sigh exhaling from Gabriel in a manner of defeat rather than frustration.  
Jack, arms long since looped around Gabriel’s waist, blankets shifted to accommodate him, answered with a hum, chin resting atop Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Don’t get smart with me, I know you weren’t asleep, either.”  
His breathing hadn’t been right, he hadn’t flinched when his weight had creaked into the bed, and when he had reached out to him, he didn’t react.  
Jack knew from experience that if Gabriel were asleep, to be touched, no matter how gentle, would have resulted in him being sent  _flying_.  
A super soldier body he may bear, as durable as it may be, it did not stop the pain of bruising and a stinging pride at being too slow to realize an arm smacking into his face.  
  
There had been an odd sort of  _bliss_ to reach to Gabriel and not be greeted with a fist, nudged up against the warmth of his back and taking comfort in the sturdy body against his own.

“Hmph. You still aren’t helping.”  
  
A shift, and Jack fought a frown when Gabriel rolled to properly face him, warm fleeing with the distance placed.  
It was replaced by stern, tired eyes caught in a half-squint in the darkness, though Jack’s own had long since adjusted.  
 _Super soldiers,_  they were.  
Elite of the elite, with abilities heightened beyond that of any regular man.  
Yet, every once in awhile, Jack found himself the same as that young man fresh off the boat from Indiana, with a heart swollen with excitement and hope for the future.  
It felt so empty now.

“You gonna cuddle me to sleep, Morrison?”  
  
The derisive comment was enough to stir him from his thoughts, the waters creeping up slowly draining back down with the dry smirk Gabriel was met with.  
”Maybe. You got a problem with being cuddled? I heard it’s a great bonding exercise. Couples who cuddle together stay together,” he teased, and even in the shadows did he see the exaggerated roll of Gabriel’s eyes, and the shifting of his hand, once limp between them.

“Cuddling isn’t really up my alley. Gets boring, gets too hot, can’t move around, arms go numb,” Grogginess peeled away with the slow crawl of Gabriel’s hand up his thigh, a shiver following its path upward, “No, Jack, I got  _other_ things in mind.”  
  
The tickle of coarse facial hair rubbing against his neck was offset by the kiss that came with it, peppering from his collarbone to his jawline, teeth teasing scarred skin.  
The blissful sigh he released was unashamed, and between his growing arousal and thoughts of what to do next, he wondered if  _any_ sleep would be found that night.  
Perhaps this was the break of routine he needed.

There was a snort, a smothered giggle when Gabriel’s beard tickled against his cheek, and he shifted, meeting him halfway for a kiss.  
Reaching out, arms encircling Gabriel with a leg thrown over his hip to entangle themselves further, his lips parted, sucking on Gabriel’s tongue lightly as their bodies melted together.  
  
It had been  _long_ since he had last had some sort of release, restless nights and busy days leading to nothing more than exhaustedly staring at the ceiling and considering nothing else.  
He never felt like he had the energy for anything  _but_ just laying there.  
  
His dick was already pressing against the soft cotton liner of his boxer briefs, moaning into Gabriel’s mouth as with another shift it pressed against his muscular thigh.  
Soft moaning became a much louder, singular groan when said thigh pushed up, explicitly rubbing against him, forcing Jack to break away to breathe.  
  
”Lube, condoms, same spot?” Jack huffed, breathless with impatience, already moving to untangle himself to fumble through the darkness.  
As his hand smacked against the night stand, feeling out for a handle, Gabriel snorted behind him.

“You act like we do this all the time, Jackie,” he teased, his lecherous grin met with an impatient glare.  
”Yeah, Jackie-Poo, same spot.”  
  
The second drawer down was snapped open, Jack palming through the contents before feeling out what felt like a lube bottle, and the few packets of condoms sitting around beneath.  
Withdrawing all, and double-checking the bottle with a squint, as he didn’t want a SECOND accident of using  _rubbing alcohol_ , he sidled back up, walking back over to Gabriel on his knees.  
Swinging a leg over to straddle him, juggling the lube and a condom in one hand, he took the time to massage up Gabriel’s thigh, a pleased smile crinkling the corners of his mouth at his satisfied sigh.

“I see you got no problem getting it up tonight,” taunted Jack, the tips of his fingers tracing the thick outline of his briefs, relishing in the smothered hum of pleasure at contact.  
  
”Just for you, baby,” Gabriel muttered, head tilting back against the layering of pillows with a hearty groan as his underwear was pulled back.  
Briefs rolled down his thighs, letting Gabriel do the rest of the work of kicking them off, Jack stared with admiring eyes at the thick cock resting against his stomach, gaze trailing up the muscled length of his abdomen and pecs.  
It wasn’t the first time he got to see Gabriel naked, whether it be in the showers after a work-out at the gym, or their last romp together, but there was still something about it that  _felt_ like the first time.  
Gabriel stretched, and he watched his abs go taut, Jack wetting his lips with his tongue.

“You just gonna admire or you gonna do somethin’?”  
”Hm?”  
  
Eyes snapping up, forgetting he had to actually do something at this point, he grinned, popping open the cap of lube and letting it pool into his hand.  
It was recapped and dropped onto the bed with the condom.  
”Nah. I’m just gonna get you off with my eyes. You good with that?”  
  
A snort, and Gabriel’s head thumped back down onto the pillows.

“Only if your magic telepathy jerk-off powers work. Don’t remember  _that_ being apart of the super soldier package.”

Biting back a grin, Jack instead tilted his hand, letting cool lube drip off to spatter onto Gabriel’s dick, easily humored by the jerk reaction that followed.  
” _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel sighed, his face, already contorted with pleasure, becoming obscured as Jack bent, lips sucking tight as they pressed over his cockhead.  
Eye brows furrowing at the disgusting taste of the lube, forgetting that Gabriel was too much of an ass to spend the extra time in finding something that didn’t taste like  _ass_ , he did his best to push it to the back of his mind and focused instead on pushing Gabriel’s dick to the back of his throat.  
Muscles relaxing, his thoughts walking through the steps of getting his throat to ease up and let in more, Gabriel’s warm hand threading through blond hair was enough to make him stutter half-way.

A purr rumbled at the back of his throat, the vibrations squeezing around what part of his erection he had already swallowed.  
Gabriel pushed against the bed with a moan, and Jack bobbed, warming up what remained of the lube in his hand and pumping what he didn’t feel like trying to swallow.  
  
He just wanted to get fucked, not fixate on whether or not he could give a great blowjob.

Tongue dragging up the curve of his dick, lips popping off just at the crown, he lapped up the trail of saliva and stroked what he had left behind.  
Gabriel’s hand left his hair slow as he straighted himself back up, ebalancing his weight and feeling for the condom dropped onto the bed, grabbing it and bringing it to his mouth.

Carefully ripping off the top with his teeth, spitting it out onto the bed, the condom was pulled out and into his mouth.  
Ignoring the artificial taste as he readjusted, both hands came around the base of Gabriel’s cock as he dipped back down, holding steady as the condom was first pressed over the head, with his lips pressing to roll it out.  
  
”This what they trained you in boot camp, Jackie?”

Gabriel’s breathless tease didn’t need a response nor even a glance up.  
The shakiness to his voice and the slow, deep breath he had to take after was enough satisfaction for Jack.

Tongue squeezing against the tip before rolling the rest of the condom down, at the halfway point did his eyes, hooded and dark, drag up to meet Gabriel’s.  
He could see the whites of his eyes in the dark as they widened, and hear the catch of his breath and the harsh mutter of a swear as he pushed all the way down, and then carefully back up.  
  
”All I wanted was some sleep,” Jack sighed, feigning disappointment as he shifted back, and then sidled back up, straddling Gabriel’s waist as his ass pushed back.  
The round curve of his clothed buttocks teasingly rubbed back, the hand that wasn’t bracing himself against Gabriel’s stomach reaching back for the lube.  
”But somebody thought  _cuddling_ wasn’t enough.”  
  
”Cuddling  _isn’t_ enough for what I want,” Gabriel shot back, white teeth flashing in the dark, and before Jack could grab the bottle, he seized it, propping himself up against the pillows.  
Arms wrapping around Jack, he dragged him in closer as he sat himself up, hands creeping down the back of his briefs with a squirm from the blond, who eventually settled, letting his weight rest forward with arms thrown around his neck.  
Jack’s cheek rested against his shoulder, and a breathy sigh tickled Gabriel’s skin as he listened to the sound of the lube opening, and flinched at the cold of it rubbing against his anus.

“This’ll be as close as you get to cuddling to sleep,” Gabriel murmured into his ear with the first finger pressing in, ass squeezing around it as Jack pushed back.  
”No wonder no woman sticks around, you’re a real dick,” Jack replied, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as an impatient second finger met with the first, nearly drawing blood at the burn.  
” _Jesus_ , I’m a fucking super soldier, not a super fucker. I like things up my ass but not that quick.”  
  
He could feel the rumble of Gabriel’s laughter in his chest, and felt somewhat appeased with the kisses peppering up the line of his shoulder as he was scissored, rocking absently to the sensation.  
”Sorry, super soldier. Good thing you recover quick, eh?”  
  
Jack’s answer was a sigh, wriggling a bit when his underwear began to be rolled down, shifting his weight up to let it slip down to his thighs.  
To take it off completely meant fully peeling himself away, and he was already far too comfortable to be bothered.  
He’ll bitch about it later when they were tired and done, with his underwear still sticking around his knees.

“Alright, alright, I’m ready— _fuck_ , just put it in,” he huffed, pushing down, feeling his ass swallow up Gabriel’s fingers to the knuckle but with none of the same satisfaction of being truly  _filled_.  
  
”Fuck, what happened to all that shit about not wanting it that quick, Jack? You sure like changing your mind at the drop of the hat, huh?”  
  
A rebuttal was halfway up his throat, thinking of every possible way he could tease back or stump Gabriel with his  _amazing_ answer, but it all choked and died with the hard thrust into him.  
Fingernails digging into Gabriel’s back, Jack giving a sputtered gasp, his grip tightened tenfold with the hard rhythm that Gabriel pounded into him with.  
Feeling Gabriel’s hands brace against his ass, arching his back to push in deeper, Jack pressed his face into his neck, stars lighting up the darkness of the room.

“ _Fuck_ —”

There were no sexy comments lined up in his brain to try and turn on Gabriel more, no cocky remarks or additional sass to dirty talk with.  
The sudden sensation of  _empty_ and  _full_ were enough to make his eyes roll back, lips parting only to moan and faintly mutter Gabriel’s name, following by strings of obscenities with every hard thrust.  
He fumbled for a tighter grip on his sweat-slicked skin, chanting his name into the crook of his shoulder and neck, pushing his ass down to meet the thick girth of his dick every time it pressed in  _just right_ to light up the darkness behind his eyes.

He was going too fast to stay going for long, impatience and lust and  _need_ bundling together in the tightening sensation in his stomach.  
Jack knew he couldn’t last, his stamina lost with lack of practice, too pent-up from waiting too long to be patient and pace out his orgasm.  
His fingers dug deeper into the muscled grooves of Gabriel’s shoulders, and he felt his stomach grow tighter, groin getting hotter.

“Fuck,  _Gabe_ —” His fingers pushed up from Gabriel’s nape into his hairline, and he didn’t need to explain what he needed, lips crushing against his own as one of Gabriel’s hands left his ass and began to pump him.  
Back arching, white-hot pleasure flashing through with the hard press of Gabriel’s thumb following the line of his dick to his crown, his cry was smothered in his mouth as he pressed tight against him, thick spurts coating their stomachs.  
He rocked out his orgasm into Gabriel’s hand, muttering and moaning his name against his lips as his ass tightened, milking his partner in tandem and feeling the flex of Gabriel’s legs as he ground up in one last push, the whisper of his name sending a chill down Jack’s back.

Soaked in sweat and breathing heavy, waves of pleasure leaving in the wake of the warm afterglow, Jack slumped, not caring to bother with peeling himself away or clean up.  
With a slow drag of his eyes to the alarm clock on the nightstand, the glowing red numbers informed him it was already past midnight.  
His head tilted away, pressed back against Gabriel’s shoulder, breathing out slow as his eyes shut.  
  
”Y’gonna fall asleep against me now?” came Gabriel’s taunt.  
”You gonna cuddle with me now?” retorted Jack with a grunt, and his eyes squeezed shut tighter at his sharp laugh.  
  
Feeling him move beneath him, Jack whined in disapproval as Gabriel pushed him off and let him thump back onto the mattress, eyes opening to watch him get up, slow and methodical as he removed the condom, tied it off, and vanished into the conjoining bathroom to toss it.  
Squinting when the light was turned on, even when it was off, fuzzy dots danced in his vision around Gabriel as he came back with a towel, thumping back onto the bed.  
  
Jack’s eyes tracked him as he wiped him off, shivering from the lingering sensitivity the soft towel brushed against his softened penis.  
It wasn’t enough to get rid of the hint of stickiness, nor the cooling sweat, but Jack didn’t mind whatsoever when the towel was tossed aside and Gabriel shifted in closer, letting Jack tuck his head beneath his chin and cuddle in.  
  
There was no need to look up to see his smile, for he could hear it in his voice when he finally answered.  
  
”Sure, why not. Cuddling is nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> if you enjoyed my work, [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A550AJX) so i can keep writing!
> 
> you can also visit my tumblr, ingloriousfanfics, if you have any requests/ideas! c:


End file.
